


Quackity Loses His Fucking Mind

by Aje27



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Angst with an angst ending, Depends on How You Interpret His Character, Guilt-Ridden Jschlatt?, He's Just Done with Schlatt's Bullshit, Hurt No Comfort, Literally a Quackity Monologue, M/M, OOC Jschlatt??, Quackity Doesn't Actually Go Insane, no beta we die like men, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aje27/pseuds/Aje27
Summary: Schlatt tries to take the White House down. Quackity has had enough.Rewrite of the climax from That One Argument they had.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Quackity Loses His Fucking Mind

“I DON’T WANT YOU, I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH YOU.” 

The world holds its breath. Quackity leans on the cool stone bricks behind him with a deep sigh.

“Do you remember when I first joined your campaign. God, that dumb fucking campaign. It must’ve been, what, 2 months after we first started talking? And I remember walking around L’Manburg with you and it just felt like I was with a goddamn psychopath. The nerve to just exude so much… confidence, when the only thing you had was a reputation for alcoholism and being a huge dick. You just went around town acting like you already owned the place. Like everyone else wasn’t even worth wasting a fucking breath. And it was crazy. I can’t believe you still can’t tell how fucking crazy that is. 

But I almost respected it. Like, so insane you can’t help but be in complete awe of what’s next to you. And soon I spent so much time talking to you, wanting to know how your brain could possibly work, that it started feeling normal. Like a redeemable character flaw instead of a fucking god complex. I thought maybe I was the asshole for wanting you to humble down a bit. Maybe I’m just jealous that I could never like myself as much as you do. 

And when I thought I couldn’t get any worse, you showed me a side of yourself you never showed anyone else. Every time you held back on calling me insults, talked to me in Spanish ‘cause you knew how much I miss home, complimented the way I looked, it felt like I was unlocking a part of you that you didn’t even know you still had. 

And you know what’s fucked? That’s not even the bare minimum when it comes to acting like a decent human being. But I still fell in love with you. Can you imagine that? Someone being in love with a fucking monster like you?”

Schlatt stays frozen. His eyes are glued on Quackity’s every move.

“But I guess that was part of the whole plan, huh? Make me believe I’m different or whatever so you can use me any way you goddamn please?”

Quackity hiccups at that. Schlatt tries to hide it, but a strange feeling of guilt starts building up and burning his throat. He drops his pickaxe and starts taking small steps towards him. Quackity’s head snaps back up at the sound of his echoing footsteps.

“Don’t even think about taking another step.”

Schlatt keeps moving forward, glowing eyes trained on Quackity’s brown ones.

“DID YOU NOT FUCKING HEAR ME? I SAID DON’T FUCKING MOVE.”

“Alex...”

Schlatt falls backwards with a harsh thud.

_Huh._ He didn’t even realize he pulled his bow out. 

Quackity's mind races but his expression stays cold. He takes off his beanie and runs a hand through his hair. _Fuck, there’s nowhere to go. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He squats to take one last look at the body in front of him, inspecting the arrow that struck his lover in the chest. A few more seconds pass before he gets back up on his feet. 

“Go fuck yourself. I’m fucking out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fanfic so please let me know if you enjoyed or if there's anything I can improve moving forward :) kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
